marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel's Spider-Man (video game)
Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** Officer Hanson ** Officer Andrew ** Officer Daws * * ** ** ** * * ** ** ** ** * Antagonists: * ** ** Kingpin's Henchmen ** * ** Deputy Mayor Jim ** ** ESURhinnoBro ** ** Harold ** * * * * ** ** Rick * * Heist Crew ** Tessa ** Deshaun ** Niko ** Roman * ** ** ** ** ** ** * Marcus (Ryker's prisoner) * Rick (Ryker's prisoner) * Jason (Ryker's prisoner) * Frank (getaway driver) * Reggie (robber) * Zach (Ryker's prisoner) * Palmer (Ryker's prisoner) * ** ** Sepielli ** Viko ** Stewie ** Mikey ** Vince ** * Other Characters: * * * * * ** ** Jared * ** ** ** ** ** * Lenny (Kingpin henchmen) * * Gloria (homeless woman) * Mr. Muggins * * * * * * * * * * Oscorp Industries ** ** * * * * * Howard (homeless man) * Pidgy (Howard's pigeon) * Clarence (Howard's pigeon) * Rosa (Howard's pigeon) * Vanessa (Howard's pigeon) * * * ** * Mrs Li. * Mr. Li * * * * Sandra (Howard's wife) * Carmen (Rodrigo's wife) * Rodrigo (security guard) * * * Greg Miller * Dr. Stratton (ESU staff) * Dr. Hagon (ESU staff) * * * * Mr. Hodgens (homeless man) * Ernie (homeless man) * Elieen (homeless woman) * Cam (homeless man) * * Carlos (Phillip's roommate) * * * Nick (driver) * Suzie (criminal associate) * * * * * ** * * * * * * ** ** * The Devil * * * * * * * * Jerry (Norman's neighbor) * OZ Experiment Arachnid No. 42 * * Stephanie (birdwatcher) * * Jimmy (Manhattan resident) * * * Erikson * * * Maggia ** Frank ** ** ** Don Macchio * * Derek (Screwball fan) * Eddie (Owner of Eddie's Pizza) * Stevie (Manhattan resident) * * * * * * * * * * Spidey Squad * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Winged Monkeys * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** Midtown ********* ********** ********* ********* ********* ********** ********** ********* ********* ********** and *********** ********* ********* ********** ********** ********* ********** ********** ********* ********* ********** ********* ********** ********* ********* ********** ********* ********** ********* ********* ********* ********** ********* ********** ********* ******** Upper East Side ********* ******** ********* ********* ******** ********* ********* ********* ******** ********* ******** ********* ******** ********* ********** ********* ******** ******** ********* ********* ******** ********* ******** ******** ******** ********* ******** ******** ******** ********* ********* Bowery ******** Upper West Side ********* ********* ********* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******** ******** ******* ******** ********* ******** ******* ******* ******* ******* ******** ******* ****** ****** ****** ******* ****** ****** ***** ***** ****** ****** ****** ***** ***** ***** ***** ****** ****** ****** ****** ****** ****** **** *** **** ***** ****** ******* **** *** **** **** **** **** ** Items: * and ** and ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * ''The Godfather'' * * * * * * * * * * * ''Speed'' * * * * ''Nineteen Eighty-Four'' * * * * * * * Dogs Playing Poker * Vehicles: * * Events: * | Story = Peter Parker is a 23-years-old college graduate, and has been Spider-Man for eight years. He's balancing his life between his superhero duties, and his job as a lab assistant for Otto Octavius at Octavius Industries. Meanwhile, a new gang called the "Demons" arrive and commit crimes in New York. Their leader is philanthropist Martin Li, a.k.a. Mister Negative, who owns and operates F.E.A.S.T. homeless shelters, whom Aunt May happens to volunteer for. | Cast = Voice cast * Yuri Lowenthal - Spider-Man * Laura Bailey - Mary Jane Watson * Brian Bloom - Taskmaster * Darin de Paul - J. Jonah Jameson * Nichole Elise - Silver Sable * Nadji Jeter - Miles Morales * Corey Jones - Tombstone * Josh Keaton - Electro * Stan Lee - Short Order Cook * Stephanie Lemelin - Screwball * Nancy Linari - Aunt May Parker * Erica Lindbeck - Black Cat * Dave B. Mitchell - Shocker * Phil Morris - Dr. Morgan Matthews * Stephen Oyung - Mister Negative * Jacqueline Pinol - Rio Morales * Tara Platt - Yuri Watanabe * Scott Porter - Harry Osborn * Russell Richardson - Jefferson Davis * Mark Rolston - Norman Osborn * William Salyers - Doctor Octopus * Dwight Schultz - Vulture * Jason Spisak - Scorpion * Fred Tatasciore - Rhino * Travis Willingham - Kingpin Additional voices by Chris Jai Alex, Chantelle Barry, Eric Bauza, John Eric Bentley, Brian Bloom, G.K. Bowes, Rachel Butera, Vic Chao, David Chen, Fernando Chien, Sheena Chou, David Cooley, Chris Cox, Jon Curry, Noshir Dalal, Brian T. Delaney, Benjamin Diskin, Dan Donohue, Kevin Dorman, Nichole Elise, Dave Fennoy, Keena Ferguson, Walter Gray IV, Jake Green, Jeremy Hall, Larry Heron, James Hsu, Taliesen Jaffe, Cissy Jones, Josh Keaton, Ross Kohnstam, Stephanie Lemelin, Erica Lindbeck, Ming Lo, Eric Lopez, Erica Luttrell, Matthew Mercer, Melanie Minichino, Dave B. Mitchell, Max Mittelman, Sumalee Montano, Phil Morris, Julie Nathanson, Darren O'Hare, Chris Pang, Ashley Peldon, Jacqueline Pinol, Scott Porter, Bumper Robinson, Alexa Rose, Allen Theoski Rowe, Patrick Seitz, Stephanie Sheh, Isaac C. Singleton Jr., Jason Spisak, Mark Allen Stewart, Carla Tassara, Fred Tatasciore, Armen Taylor, Elias Toufexis, Abby Trott, Alain Uy, Kiff VandenHuevel, Mike Vaughn, Adam Wang, Scott Whyte, Travis Willingham, Mick Wingert, Dave Wittenberg, John Wusah, Lei Yin, Julian Yuen, and Kris Zimmerman. Motion-capture performers * Chris Jai Alex * Johnny Alexander * Seth Austin * Ilram Choi * Jefferson Cox * Noshir Dalal * Kevin Dorman * Justin Eaton * Jawed El Berni * Nichole Elise * Timothy Eulich * Walter Gray IV * Will Greenburg * Benjamin Jenkins * Amy Johnston * Andrew Kishino * Ross Kohnstam * Reuben Langdon * Torrey B. Lawrence * Michelle Lee * Matt Mullins * Courtney Munch * Panuvat Anthony Nanakornpanom * Stephen Oyoung * Eric Ruff * T.J. Storm * Mallory Thompson * America Young Crew * Kris Zimmerman - Voice Director Gallery Images Marvel's Spider-Man (video game) logo 001.jpg Videos Trailers Spider-Man PS4 E3 2016 Teaser Marvel's Spider-Man (PS4) 2017 PGW Teaser Trailer Marvel’s Spider-Man – SDCC 2018 Story Trailer PS4 Marvel’s Spider-Man – Gameplay Launch Trailer PS4 Marvel’s Spider-Man – Just the Facts MARVEL’S NEW YORK PS4 Marvel’s Spider-Man – Just the Facts COMBAT PS4 Marvel’s Spider-Man – Just the Facts RELATIONSHIPS PS4 Marvel’s Spider-Man – Be Greater Extended Trailer PS4 Teasers Marvel's Spider-Man (PS4) Pre-Order NOW! Iron Spider Comes to Marvel's Spider-Man on PS4 Marvel’s Spider-Man – Third Reveal Pre-order Video PS4 Limited Edition Marvel’s Spider-Man PS4™ Pro Bundle at SDCC 2018 Marvel’s Spider-Man The Heist – DLC 1 Teaser PS4 Marvel’s Spider-Man - Skyline PlayStation Store Marvel’s Spider-Man – Accolades Trailer PS4 Gameplay Marvel's Spider-Man (PS4) 2017 E3 Gameplay Marvel’s Spider-Man – E3 2018 Gameplay PS4 Marvel’s Spider-Man – E3 2018 Show Floor Demo PS4 Spider-Man - First 30 Minutes - PS4-0 Featurettes Spider-Man PS4 and the Enchanted Tiki Room! An Inside Look at Marvel’s Spider-Man for PS4 Get sticky at Insomniac Games with Spider-Man on THWIP! The Big Marvel Show! Inside Marvel’s Spider-Man - How Insomniac Perfected Web-Swinging PS4 Fighting as Spider-Man - Inside Marvel’s Spider-Man PS4 Marvel’s Spider-Man – Composing the Music for Be Greater Trailer with John Paesano PS4 Inside Marvel’s Spider-Man - Meet the Villains PS4 Building a New Spider-Suit - Inside Marvel’s Spider-Man PS4 The Legacy of Spider-Man - Inside Marvel’s Spider-Man PS4 | Notes = | Trivia = * Peter's bedroom post-it notes pile includes a reminder for Peter to respond to a job offer from "T.S." (most likely Tony Stark). Iron Man is also named in a crossword puzzle certain civilian NPCs can be seen trying to solve; the clue for the 6-Across answer being "Who is Ironman?." Stark's alter-ego is also mentioned in the bio for Otto Octavius together with Captain America. * The scene where Spider-Man lifts derby off civilians trapped in Fisk Tower was a homage to . * A statue of Lockjaw replaces the Charging Bull sculpture in the Financial District. * Despite Insomniac being a California-based company, the game's map features a building which acts as their headquarters. * The game's map contains a marriage proposal easter egg a fan named Tyler Schultz asked Insomniac Games to add. It was a theatre billboard in the West side of the Financial District which read "Maddie, will you marry me?" Unfortunately, Schultz's girlfriend broke up with him weeks before the game came out. The game's Art Director Jacinda Chew offered the modify the easter egg in a post-launch patch. While Schultz initially declined the offer, he later asked to replace the wedding proposal with the name of his grandmother, who had passed from cancer and helped ignite Schultz's passion for Spider-Man. }} * The Firehouse, Hook & Ladder Company 8 fire station makes an appearance in the game's map. This building is popular for serving as the exterior of the headquarters for the titular team of the 1984 film Ghostbusters. The building features the graffiti of a ghost on its back. * The game features a location for the Auerbach Theatre. In the Marvel Cinematic Universe the Auerbach Theatrical Agency was a front for the Strategic Scientific Reserve. * Inside some of the randomized apartment interiors a shelf can be seen with Spider-Man action figures. * Uncle Ben's tombstone can be found in the cemetery at the North of the game's map. * The clock at the Trinity Church in the Financial District is stopped at 1:21, apparently repeating the easter egg referencing the issue of Gwen Stacy's death ( ) from The Amazing Spider-Man 2. * The "Thank You" Drawing and the Pizza Delivery Hat collectibles are references to two infamous aspects of the Spider-Man 2 video game, the random side-missions to rescue a kid's balloon and the pizza delivery side-quests, respectively. These two aspects of the Spider-Man 2 video game are also referenced in the in-game social media feed: A post from "Lado_Lucian" calls out Spider-Man for watching a kid's missing balloon float away, a post from "Darin_M" asks Spider-Man to find his son's balloon (with another user replying in disbelief wondering who asks Spider-Man to get a balloon), and a post from "ClarkG" suggests that Spider-Man should deliver pizza in his downtime. The pizza diliver side quests are again referenced by the pizzerias around Manhattan, which play those missions themes outside the shop. * Number codes present in the Failed Prototype and the Oscorp Visitor Pass collectibles reference issues of Amazing Spider-Man. TASM1965-31 ( ) and ASM14711964 ( ), respectively. * Using the game's Photo Mode, it's possible to catch a detail in the design of the missiles used by armed enemies. It includes the text "Guaranteed to kill Spiders." * Spider-Man's social media feed features a post from a user "MonsterCatcherGuy" referencing the AR mobile game Pokémon Go. * Since Spider-Man has a no-kill policy, thugs that are thrown off roofs during combat will be automatically transported to the nearest wall and appear webbed-up. * After Peter's suit is damaged during the game's introduction, he quips he wouldn't want people taking photos of his three chest hairs. The model for the secret Undies costume does feature only three hairs in Peter's chest. * Two of the homeless people at F.E.A.S.T. can be overheard discussing what they'd do if they had powers. One states he'd be a TV star, and the other a wrestler, which were the earliest things Peter Parker did with his powers. * The criminals Niko and Roman from the "Spider-Man P.I." side-mission are a reference to Niko and Roman Bellic from Grand Theft Auto IV. * Stan Lee makes a cameo as the owner of the diner Mick's. He appears in the cutscene after the main story mission "Don't Touch the Art." * The "Back to School" mission features a cameo of internet personality Greg Miller, dressed in his "Shirtless Spider-Man" character. * In the "The One That Got Away" mission, Spider-Man mentions using his webbing and strength to stop a runaway train from the front of the train. This is a reference to a scene from the Spider-Man 2 film. * Electro causing a breakout in the Raft in "Out of the Frying Pan..." is most likely based on the Breakout! story arc. * Mary Jane's news report in the cutscene after the end of the "Out of the Frying Pan..." mission features a photo of Spider-Man swinging among protesters, homaging the cover to . * Spider-Man's Air Launch and Swing Kick animations are a homage to the character's two move sets in the Marvel vs. Capcom series. * When Sable Agents respond to Spider-Man fighting criminals, Spider-Man reacts by referencing a line from Milkshake, with "milkshake" exchanged for "web." * Taskmaster can be found in the distance observing Spider-Man during each of his tests. If the player gets too close to Taskmaster, the villain sets off a smoke bomb and disappears. * A blender in the kitchen at F.E.A.S.T. has a warning sticker humorously advising against putting one's hand into the machine. The warning even scolds the player for wasting time reading the entirety of the sticker's text. * Following the game's ending, May Parker's gravestone appears next to Ben's in a graveyard in Harlem, and a commemorative plate in her memory appears at the entrance of F.E.A.S.T.. * During a Maggia car chase, Spider-Man references It's Raining Men. * The achievement for completing The Heist DLC is called Bye Felicia, a reference to the meme of the same name. | Links = * ''Marvel's Spider-Man'' FANDOM wiki }}